Agent 0 (Agent's 3 Betrayal)
by Mike996
Summary: You are agent 0 (In the past, agent 3) You were betrayed by your friends because of that octoling that saved inkopolis and inkling kind. However a thing unfortunately happened. (Rated T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hinori, i'm agent 3 of the squidbeak splatoon...or was, I was on a mission to save inkopolis. I saved the world defeating DJ Octavio, My "FRIENDS" were happy that I saved Inkling kind. but One day an octoling saved inkling kind along with the new idols...Pearl and Marina, and by that the octo got popular... I didn't care because I won't win nothing by Fame, later he made a lie about me to the other agents and people in inkopolis.

People hated me, whenever I go to Callie, she says:

"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TURNED MARIE AGAINST ME! YOU FUCKING **MONSTER!**"

When she said that...My mind and body got sore and hurted, but when I walked to Marie.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT MOTHERFUCKER!? YOU ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE! GET OUT OF HERE!" **Marie yelled at me.

I wanted to die, I wanted to end my suffering. I packed my things and moved out at night, I saw an city on ruins. I got there and searched for houses  
I found one intact, I entered it. It was cozy and harming, I putted my things on it's place and grabbed my zapfish. Yes I stoled it. he was my only friend.

I decided to not come back to inkopolis anymore...I now...Will never come back.


	2. An change of Side

(Warning! I decided to change a little. instead of city on ruins I decided to let agent 3 stay on her house. and I do not own splatoon nor it's content)

(Agent 3 P.O.V)

I was on room living my miserable and lonely life, I was hacking the Chat room to see the messages about me on the group.

(Chat Room)

Agent 1- Hey~ Have anyone seen that loser called Agent 3? I have a plan to make him pay for what he did.

Agent 2- I'm with Agent 1, Have anyone seen him?

Agent 4- I saw her walking around the street, I insulted her so hard that everybody on the street was laughing at her.

Pearl- Hah! Nice!

Marina- She deserves it.

Agent 8- Hey guys what did I miss?

Agent 1- Me and Agent 2 is planning on doing an revenge on her!

Agent 8- Oh okay! I'll be checking the Deep Sea Metro to see if I can find anything of my memories...I really want to know.

Agent 2- It's okay! you can go!

Agent 8- Really? Thank you!

Agent 2- No problem.

Agent 2- Anyways I'm crazy to do this plan!

Agent 1- Calm down 2.

Pearl- What you two will do?

Marina- Yeah.

Agent 1- You'll see!

(Agent 3's P.O.V)

I'm doomed, well I just hope they don't do something really bad...I got out of my apartment and with 5 minutes of walking, I reached Crusty Sean's.  
Crusty Sean noticed me.

"Heyo squiddo! Whatcha wanna buy?" Crusty ask.

"an Sandwich." I reply.

"Comin' right up!" Crusty answers.

(Callie P.O.V)

"There she is...Wanna start up the plan?' I ask marie.

"Yes..." Marie reply.

I got up the camera and started the live stream.

"Okay guys, Listen to me. see that girl over the crusty seans? she hates us and beated us and I want you guys to make her pay!" I tell the inklings through the camera and I point to the inkling at crusty seans.

(Agent 3 P.O.V)

I heard the squid sisters stream, I looked at the screen and then I realize that I WAS ON THE TV! and they said I beated them, when I look. A lot of inklings came to be and beated me, I spitted a lot of ink and I almost died. The Squid Sisters told them to stop and return on what they did.  
I struggled to stay up and walked to my house, I now hate Callie and Marie...and I hate everybody...I hate Marina, Pearl, agent 4, agent 8, Callie and Marie! and I hate now myself...I got home and walked towards the kitchen, grabbed a knife and started slowly cutting myself...It felt...good.

I cutted every part of my both arms. and I moved to my bed room, letting these wounds fill my bed with my blood.

(The Next Morning)

I recieved an call from somebody, It was Marina.

"Hey three! I'm sorry for what happened to you! You can come over to my house and talk about things!" She was faking happily.

I hunged up the call.

'After all this, Marina just call me!?' I shout to myself.

'I'll call cuttlefish to talk...' I called cuttlefish.

**PHONE CALL**

"What?" Cuttlefish asks.

"Hey cuttlefish." I started but.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU MONSTER!?" He shouted at the phone.

"No please! Don't hung up! I'm not what you think!" I trued to tell him but.

"DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN YOU MONSTER! I WISHED THAT THE PEOPLE ON THE PLAZA KILLED YOU!" He shouted once again.

And he gets off the call.

**END CALL**

I hate everyone. I hate everyone now, even myself...I walked out of my house, and suddently everthing went black.

(**HOURS LATER)**

I woke up tied. I couldn't move nor transform into a squid. I checked my surroundings. and saw...no one other than OCTAVIO.

"HAHAHAAH! Slimy hipster! you are gonna now pay for what you done to me!" He shouted in pure excitement.

"Just...end my life octavio...no one will care anyway." I said as my eyes tear up.

"what?" He asked.

I explained to him everything. he was in total shock, he never expected the squid sisters to betray their own friend.

"You know what? you'll work for me now...you'll earn respect and everything." He said to me in hope that i'll accept.

"...I'll make the squid sisters pay for what they did to me..." I said to myself but Octavio heard.

"then you'll join?" He asks again.

"I will." I said with coldness.

Octavio was surprised...he never thought his enemy would be on his side...Octavio demands one of is octo to untie me...  
And to prove him that I want revenge...I showed him the bruises and the cuts to him, he got really scared and shocked. but he knew that I needed this.

"You'll be the most strongest one." He said with sureness on his voice.

And then he told me to follow him, I followed.

and he began training me.


	3. A Message

(Marie's P.O.V)

It was hilarious them beating agent 3, I mean they surely beated her really brutally and made her spit blood but she deserved.

I was with Callie, Pearl, Marina, Cuttlefish, 8, 4.

"Damn! She didn't fall for the joke! we could've beaten her ourselfs!" Marina said with a little anger.

"Don't worry, she can't do anything about it." Pearl said.

"and don't you think what we did was a little extreme?" Marina asks.

"Nah, she totally deserve it." I said.

"But to the point of everyone beating her? I mean she almost died." Marina said.

"...you're right...but now there is no turning back now, and I kinda feel sorry for her..." Callie said.

"Me too." I said.

(Agent 3's P.O.V)

I was training the whole day, no sweat, no food nor water. I was training EXTRA hard. until Octavio came.

"you should stop for now 3." Octavio said.

I sighed, and stopped training. "I'll drink something if you accept me sir." I said to him with respect.

"No need to talk like that and yes your are granted." He said with a serious look.

I moved to the kitchen sector.

There was some octolings.

"Look who it is. Hey agent 3." A octoling said.

"Hey." I said with coldness.

"Octavio told me everything what happened...I'm sorry for you, We want to be your friend." another octoling said.

I turned at them. "Sorry guys, but this is my problem and no need to get involved in it." I said to them as I grabbed my food and drink.

"No, I meant like, your friends. We won't get involved in your problems, we just want to be with you...since...after what happened at the plaza of inkopolis..." The octoling said.

"I wish that the squidbeak splatoon gets prepared because i'll go after them." I said to them with a real cold tone.

"Woah...they really did do much bad to you." They said in unison.

"Because they took out everything off me, it wasn't enough for them to already hate me, but they made the entire inkopolis beat me! I will kill them!" I said in such anger that I smashed the table.

"Woah! calm down!" The octoling said as he tried to calm me down.

I sighed, I just continued eating my food. "I hope they are happy with the monster they made." when I said that, they all got scared and went in shock.

I finished my food and drink and moved to the training section.

(Meanwhile at the New Squidbeak Splatoon)

"So...let's just go to agent 3 and insult her." Callie suggested.

"Nah, I don't want to see that loser." Marie replied.

"My grand children...I have an mission for you." Cuttlefish said.

"I want you guys go find agent 3, I'll have a little talk with this kid."

They groaned. but they did what gramps asked.

They moved to agent 3's apartment.

"I never thought we'd ever go in here again..." Callie muttered.

"Me too..." Marie muttered back.

They walked to agent 3's house.

"3! COME OUT OF THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Marie shouted.

3 didn't answer.

"Try again." Callie said to marie, Marie shouted, and once again no answer.

they decided to enter on her house throw the window. she wasn't there.

"She isn't here..." Callie said.

With that they sent an message to gramps that she wasn't on her house. Gramps said to them to go find her.

(Meanwhile with Agent 3)

Octavio called me. He told me to attack my "OLD FRIENDS" called Callie and Marie. He gave me new clothes, and I moved to Inkopolis...

I saw Callie and Marie walking and talking about something. I didn't wanted to know. I shooted Marie in her leg.

"AHHH! WHAT THE!?" Marie shouted in pain until she looked up.

"Three?" Callie said in surprise.

"..." I didn't answer here and I shooted Callie on the 2 legs and same to Marie.

They shouted in pain. I walked to them.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Marie shouted.

"WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" Callie said.

"Not anymore, you bastards. you two made my life hell...and I'll send an message to the New Squidbeak Splatoon." I said that in a very scary way to them. and I proceeded beating Callie and Marie brutally.

They yelled in pain.

I stopped beating them.

"Why? why you guys turned me into a monster? I thought I could trust you guys...but no. you guys made an entire plaza beat me and laughed." I said to them.

"After what I did...I saved INKOPOLIS and your FREAKING GRAMPS and you guys repay me with such violence...?" I ask them once again.

"Please...have mercy with us..." Callie said between pain.

"Mercy? GYAAHAHAAHAHAHA." I laughed at that.

Callie and Marie realized what they made...they made her friend turn into a monster.

"I'll let you guys live, but you guys will know one thing." I said while looking at their eyes.

"I. Will. Destroy. This. City." I said in a VERY VERY cold tone.

Their eyes started to tear up and they were yelling in pain, I left them there yelling in pain, I returned to the base.

(Callie's P.O.V)

This pain was so much! Me and Marie were lucky Because we saw Agent 4 walking around, we called him.

His face were full of terror, he quickly came and rescued us. He took us to the cuttlefish cabin.

"Oh aho- OH MY COD!" Cuttlefish yelled in terror.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN" Agent 4 said.

After minutes of healing and patching the wounds.

"Now tell me what happened...?" Cuttlefish asked full of concern, same as 4.

"It was 3..." I said to cuttlefish, His eyes widened.

"what?" He asked full of terror.

"It was Agent 3..." I repeated.

"Why did she do this?" Cuttlefish and 4 asked in such terror.

"She...she shooted us in the leg...and beated us...she started saying this that hurted a lot...she asked why did me and callie told the entire plaza to beat her...she told us the moment that she saved you and inkopolis...we made her turn into a monster...and now she is hunting us." Marie said in a very depressed tone.

Silence was in the entire room.

"We have to communicate this to the off the hook." 4 said.

4 called the Off the Hook to come to the cuttlefish cabin...When they came their eyes were wattered.

"What happened?" Pearl and Marina asked in unison.

I explained them. They were scared and now depressed.

"We...we turned her into a monster...and now she is helping octavio..." Marina said in a depressing tone.

Everyone realized their mistake...and now they had to deal with the consequences...


End file.
